The present invention relates generally to a method for creating a form from a hot melt elastomeric foamed material for use with an air induction assembly.
A gasket with a xe2x80x9cpeel and stickxe2x80x9d surface is commonly utilized in sealing an air induction cleaner. The gasket is made of polyurethane foam material and is supported by a mylar film applied to the surface. An adhesive is also applied to adhere the gasket to the part. Wax paper is placed over the adhesive surface to prevent adhesion to any other surface before application of the gasket to the part. When the gasket is to be applied to the part, the operator peels the wax paper from the foam material gasket, exposing the adhesive surface. The gasket is then positioned and applied over the surface of the part, creating a seal.
There are many drawbacks to utilizing the prior art gasket. For one, because the gasket is manufactured, it is of a fixed design and there is no flexibility to design changes in the air induction assembly. Additionally, the gasket is a manufactured part typically made at another location.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a method for creating a form from a hot melt elastomeric foamed material for use with an air induction assembly and on the air induction assembly.
The present invention relates generally to a method for creating a form from a hot melt elastomeric foamed material for use with an air induction assembly.
A hot melt assembly is utilized for creating a gasket for an air induction system. A solid block of thermal mastic elastomeric material is melted and blended with nitrogen gas to create a foamed material. Preferably, a dispensing gun applies a layer of base material, and then a layer of foamed material, around the perimeter of a lower shell. After the foamed material is allowed to cure, a cover is applied thereover, creating an air tight dust/water seal, the cover being removable if service is necessary.
Alternatively, the foamed material can be mixed with the base material and dispensed into a mold, creating a form of desired shape. The molded form is then applied and bonded to the surface of the lower shell.
Both of the above mentioned methods can also be employed to form an isolation pad bumper positioned between the air induction assembly and a vehicle mounting point. The foamed material is attached to a bracket on a polypropylene 30% glass housing by either the above-mentioned foam-in-place method or the transfer molding method.
A seal can also be formed between the air cleaner lower shell and a mass air flow sensor of the air induction assembly. The hot melt material is dispensed into a mold positioned to surround the interior and exterior surface of the neck of the air cleaner lower shell. The lower shell with the attached melted material seal is removed from the mold, and a mass air flow sensor is inserted within the neck, the seal securing the sensor in place. Alternatively, the mass air flow sensor can be inserted within the neck first, and the hot melt material can be injected through an aperture in the neck, filling the space between the outer diameter of the sensor and the inner diameter of the neck to secure the sensor within.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method for creating a form from a hot melt elastomeric foamed material for use with an air induction assembly.
These and other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings.